wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Etienne Montclair
|planet= Earth |image=Doomsday.png |affiliation= Terran Confederation/Free Republic of the Landreich |first= |last= }} Etienne Montclair is a veteran human pilot of the Terran Confederation. Biography Etienne Montclair was born on Earth to descendants of the Maori Tribe in New Zealand and he had Maori facial tattoos. He enlisted in the Terran Space Navy as a pilot in 2653 during the Kilrathi War. Doomsday served on the famed prior to 2655. Secret Missions 2= He quickly rose from the ranks of a 2nd Lieutenant and was a Captain by 2655. During the Defense of Firekka that year, the lost several members of its flight wing, including veteran pilot Kien Chen. To compensate these losses, the Austin agreed to arrange the temporary transfer of Doomsday and fellow pilot Zachary Colson to the Claw. In preparation for the Confederation Marines assault on Firekka, pilots of the Killer Bees flew Hornets to clear the jump points of enemy ships and escort the Marine tranports. Prankster and Doomsday flew as Psi Wing and protected two escorting one of them to the mini-jump point. Prankster and Doomsday flew refit Dralthi Mk. II's as Theta Wing to look for the captured ship . Keeping radio silence they passed they found the transport attacked by Drakhai-piloted Hhriss but it managed to mini-jump. The pilots tried to catch up with it, and succesfully returned it to the Claw, preventing the Company Zebra Confederation Marines from falling into Kilrathi clutches, allowing them to land on Firekka in an attempt to liberate the native Firekkans. Doomsday became friends with rising pilot Christopher Blair and served with him in several escort missions. While flying with Jason Armstrong, they defended a Vice-Admiral in the Anchorage System and destroyed a Snakeir-class Carrier.Super Wing Commander After they retreated back to Corsair, he returned to the Austin as the ship pulled off. and stayed there for 6 months. |-| Freedom Flight= Lieutenant Montclair was temporarily reassigned to the Claw. When suspicious presence was detected in the system. Colonel Peter Halcyon decided to pair experienced with fresh pilots in the patrol and Doom was assigned with Iceman. Before launching, Paladin was talking quietly with him next to his F-44 Rapier II fighter. Sometime later, he was called b the public announcer to report to the flight deck; the had defected and pilots flew in solo patrols to locate it and escort it to the Claw. The Tiger's Claw was destroyed in 2656, and when he learned about Blair's demotion and transfer to Caernarvon Station, he sent an e-mail expressing his support (and lamenting his own bad luck). He then moved to as the Wing Commander of the Rapier squadron. Manual Vengeance of the Kilrathi Ten years later, Doomsday reunited with Blair and his surviving comrades on the , just as pessimistic as usual. }} During a talk with Maverick and Downtown after the murder of McGuffin, once more he expressed his fears about the traitors, believing they are surrounded by hundreds of them, although he later pinned the figure down to a dozen on the Concordia alone. Flying a A-17D Broadsword with Maverick he was an active participant in the assault on the Kilrathi-controlled Novaya Kiev System in the Enigma Sector, attacking a supply depot, rescuing Stingray, , attacking a and escorting to the Concordia . He played cards with Maverick, Angel and Spirit (although he was sure he'd lose everything he bet), he pondered about the upcoming suicide attack to the Heaven's Gate. During the attack against the Heaven's Gate starbase, Stingray, Jazz and Doomsday led wings against the Kilrathi strike fleet approaching the Concordia. Later, while playing cards with the other officers and discussing about their lives after the War, he reassured them that they will either lose the War, or they will all be dead by then. He explained that he was being a realist. When they reached K'Tithrak Mang Doomsday shred Stingray's pessimism, about remembering the fate of the , and having a traitor on board. As Doomsday observed, he was just being realistic. He later led a wing with Banzai patroling the left flank of Concordia. He later was reassigned to the . He met rising pilot Jason Bondarevsky while on board. He also fought at the massive Battle of Vukar Tag. During the year 2668, Doomsday fought the Kilrathi in the Battle of Kilrah, and gained the distinction as one of the first Terrans to attack Kilrah and live to tell about it. Later that year, he retired from active duty and took a leave of absence on Earth, where he vacationed with several of his comrades in Scotland. It is unknown what role Doomsday played during the Battle of Earth in 2668. However, contrary to the battle's disastrous outcome and Doomsday's long-held fears, the Kilrathi War finally ended on 2669.297 in a Terran victory, courtesy of his comrade Colonel Blair. Doomsday later joined the Free Republic of the Landreich as a Squadron Commander on the FRLS Independence, formerly known as the Tarawa. While in the Republic's service, Doomsday fought at the Battle of Hellhole and became Squadron Commander of the Crazy Eights on the FRLS Intrepid in 2670. Doomsday is most likely retired from combat duty by the year 2681. Doomsday was never married, but he had a brief relationship with a girl named Gloria on the Tarawa, whom he called "Gloria the Glorious". Character He is proud of his culture and has an extensive knowledge of his ancestry's traditions and language. He bears the markings of a Maori warrior on his face, which are a part of his trademark. He drinks over-brewed coffee on a regular basis. Another notable trademark of Montclair was his callsign "Doomsday". He is highly pessimistic and insists that no matter how hard he and the Terrans fight, the Kilrathi will eventually win the War and exterminate them. His pessimism was not deterred by the reassurance of his colleagues or the success of their missions. Behind the scenes When Doom is killed in , this is his funeral speech: From the Star*Soldier gloss notes: :"Etienne 'Doomsday' Montclair - Doomsday was introduced way back in Secret Missions 2 (that's his actual picture from Wing Commander II). The bio refers to his main character point (which he lost in False Colors - no one noticed that) and touches on a bit of a problem. Because of his already-awkward Super Wing Commander/SegaCD bio, Doomsday would be 81 in 2701. I basically had to choose between having some familiar second-tier faces who were really really old for some reason or making up entirely new characters, and I went with the former. I'll point out how I try to explain this later. :Hector Paz" - Grunt from Wing Commander Academy. This is where I try to explain that medicine in the 28th century means that it's ordinary for humans to live longer... I've done that for a few reasons, not the last of which being that I wanted to sue some pilots who were flying in the 2650s (Doomsday, in particular). There are also a few other examples of very old humans in Wing Commander, including Admiral Wilson in the movie (presumably a result of an earlier script). Category:Terran Confederation pilots Category:Humans Category:Tiger's Claw personnel Category:Concordia (CVS-65) personnel Category:Austin personnel Category:Concordia personnel Category:Tiger's Claw survivor Category:Washington personnel Category:Characters (SM1.5) Category:Characters (SWC) Category:Characters (Freedom Flight) Category:Characters (Fleet Action)